Lucky Break
by Texan Rebel
Summary: Dante has always struggled financially, always owing someone money. What happens when Lady Luck extends him a hand? Rated K for now, will change. First DMC fic.


All about the Numbers

**All about the Numbers**

**Summary: Dante has always struggled financially, always owing someone money. What happens when Lady Luck extends him a hand?**

**A/N: This is based off of the animated series; yes there is one, just go to youtube and look it up.**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day at the office of Devil May Cry. Coat and weapons hung up, no calls all day, no visitors yet, and Dante was doing what he usually does around that time; nothing. Finishing in article from the latest magazine, he checked the clock on the wall. He got up out of his chair and walked to the door.

Just as he opened the door, the pizza delivery guy arrived. "Here's your usual large pizza. Should I add the total to the tab or are you going to pay for it this time?" the man asked.

Dante took the pizza and fished for some money in his vest pocket. "I'm paying for it this time around." He pulled out a few bills and some coins, just a little more than the cost of the pizza. "Keep the change."

The pizza guy looked at his measly tip. "Gee, thanks." He said half surprised half disappointed. The man returned to his car and drove off to his other deliveries.

"Well, there goes my last few real dollars, glad they didn't go to waste." Dante said to himself as he sat himself down on his couch and turned on the TV. "Let's see if something good happens today." Dante started on his pizza.

Morrison walked in about ten minutes later. He noted that Dante was not in his usual spot, the desk, when he came in. "What's going on Dante, the desk not comfortable enough now?" he asked, chuckling at his little joke.

"Very funny Morrison," Dante retorted, "Would you believe me if I told you I am waiting for something important to come on?"

"That depends on what it is Dante," Morrison said, joining Dante at the couch, "So tell me."

Dante sighed, "I bought a lottery ticket."

"What! You bought a lottery ticket?" Morrison asked totally surprised.

Dante nodded. "Figured it wouldn't hurt to try and win some money for once." He pulled his ticket out of his vest pocket to see his numbers again. "The prize is 230,000,000. This better be worth five bucks."

Morrison's laughing caught Dante off guard. "I never imagined something like this happening." Dante just looked at him expectantly. "Who'd have thought the legendary son of Sparda, would pay five bucks for a ticket that probably won't win, in a contest that has more than ten-thousand people betting that theirs is the winner!"

Dante couldn't help but to chuckle along with him. "True, but I have the luck of a devil, remember."

"Yeah, like your luck when it comes to gambling." Dante's friend retorted.

"Touché, now keep quiet, the numbers are being drawn." Dante said, focusing on the TV screen.

The host and his 'lovely assistant' walked on to the screen. "Welcome to today's tottery drawing. We have several different drawings today, saving the best for last. So, with the help of my lovely assistant, we'll draw for the Magic Four lottery first."

"What ticket did you get Dante?"

"The big one Morrison," the half-demon said, "The Lucky Eight lottery ticket."

After several moments of tense-less moments, the host came back for the Lucky Eight. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for, the winning numbers for the Lucky Eight. Who will have the winning numbers?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it" he said to the TV.

"And the lucky numbers are. 6, 35, 89, 13, 44, 61, 3, and 21. Those are the winning numbers for tonight. Remember, if you have the winning ticket, please call the number on the back of your ticket and answer the questions our tellers will ask. Thank you and goodnight." The show ended shortly after the ending theme song.

"Well, tell me Dante, were you the lucky one or did you luck out?"

"Would you like to bet on it?" Dante asked, challenging Morrison.

"Why, I would most likely win, and it's not like you have any money to pay me if you lost" he said while lighting a cigarette.

"Not yet." Morrison looked at him like he grew a set of demon wings. Dante handed him the ticket, a huge smile on his face.

It took Morrison a full minute to respond. "Well I'll be damned."

**Note: I do not endorse the lottery or suggest that you buy a lotto ticket; it was just a plot device. I also admit to the fact that I know nothing about how it works; like I said, plot device.**


End file.
